


【GTOP】Far Away（迢迢）

by LumosMaxima1148



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, TOP Choi Seunghyun/Bottom Kown Jiyong, 民国AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosMaxima1148/pseuds/LumosMaxima1148
Summary: 我知道我很久很久不写长篇了，之前一直都是发中长或者短篇，要么干脆就是pwp，大纲在我手里压了很长一段时间，一直想写个民国AU，也写过小段试水，如果ooc那一定是我的错！这次尝试在很正经的走向上创造两个很别扭的人设，别扭的哥哥和弟弟。事实上写他们的相处我也是十分的别扭（啊…好煎熬），毕竟让他们互相意识到自己原来原来喜欢的是对方这种事情真的太痛苦了！！！本来是想按照正剧风规规矩矩写的…谁知道后来怎么变成这样了。其实我挺喜欢这种骨科的…一见钟情，大胆示爱什么的…太无趣了（咳…）。总之现在写长篇是做了很久的心理工作，不知道自己能不能坚持下去把坑填好（这个我一定会努力的）另外就是总觉得看有剧情的文的人比看pwp的人少，是不是因为我的剧情真的很无趣（抹泪）或者是剧情文看起来会费脑子，字数又很多，所以更多时候感觉只是自己在讲故事。感谢一直给我留言和喜欢的宝贝们，十分十分十分地感谢你们！！！废话有点多，祝食用愉快。





	1. 零 乔宅喜 新居荣

【“陈太你有无听人讲过楼下刚搬来慨人？”  
“冇啊！”  
“就系朝早提箱嗰个，我听别人讲佢好似系由上海来的。”  
“我觉得佢好靓啊！”  
“哈哈你个老花痴…”】  
妈妈今早和刘阿妈的对话成功地让我把视线重新转向了那个提着行李箱的男人身上。我无心应付今天的功课，干脆跳下椅子跑出门去…  
我十岁的那年，楼下的那户空房有了主人。  
据说从打仗开始，这栋楼就没再有过什么人来，走的倒是不少，大多是后期再也没见过面的。  
新来的邻居是个看上去彬彬有礼的男人，他的穿着打扮十分讲究，像极了母亲说过的那些英国绅士。他看上去手头阔绰—毕竟不是谁都能买得起楼下的那一整套房子。不过我是很少看到他出门的，大多数看到他出现的时间里，他只是坐在有太阳的地方一言不发，就只是坐着，然后对着手中的怀表发呆。  
我的爱好就是趴在家门口前的栏杆旁看着他或是拉着朋友从他身旁经过，要么就是听他和阿妈还有其他阿姨说话。我猜他大概听不太懂我们说的话是什么意思，因为邻居刘阿妈和他打趣开玩笑的时候他的表情看上去十分窘迫，甚至可以说是害羞，以及不知所措。  
他有着这个年龄不该有的…羞涩感？至少我是找不出别的词来形容这个神秘的男人的。  
我偶尔会在偷看他的时候和他有那么一瞬间的对视，大多数时间我都是匆匆逃开。其实我很想和他说句话，只是不知道该讲点什么，又怕自己尴尬。  
其实我是对他有那么一些好感的，否则不会每次都故意穿着自己那唯一一件红色连衣裙在他面前经过。  
因为他看上去像是个有故事的人。  
我和他唯一一次的交集就是在新年的那个夜晚，鼓起勇气敲开了他家的门，将自己攒了很久的太妃糖，塞了一块在他手里。  
他的眼神亮了一下，又很快的暗下去，我不知道是不是他想起了什么让人伤心的往事，头也不回地跑回了家。  
打那天起又过了三年，我离家念书，新年再回来时，那个男人已经不在这里了。楼下的屋子里空空如也，只有一个碎裂的相框没有被带走。可是那照相完全花掉了，什么也看不清。我自然是没敢拿走那个相框，也不知道后来怎么样了。  
如今的我后悔没有问他上海到底是个什么样子的地方。我很想过去看看，但我们都离不开这里。  
我这才想起来，这些年他的家里似乎都没有出现过与节日有关的东西，端午的艾草或是新年的灯笼，都不曾有过。  
再来到这里之前，他应该不是这样的吧…


	2. 百日短 苍穹茫

“你怎么长不高了啊…”崔胜铉在港口看到权志龙说的第一句话就惹来了对方一个白眼。  
“不像你，不长脑子只长个子。”权志龙谢过帮自己运送行李的家仆，踩了一脚崔胜铉刚擦好的皮鞋。  
“二少爷刚回家脾气别这么大，行吗？”崔胜铉揽住权志龙的肩膀，“亏我今早起了个大早来接你，难不成我还要挨一顿数落。”  
“Thanks？”  
“My pleasure，Darling.”崔胜铉牵起权志龙的左手轻轻地吻上去，在嘴唇接触到手背的那一刻被权志龙一把推开。  
“恶心！”  
权志龙从没想过自己今天会在港口看到崔胜铉，他和自己记忆中的样子相差不大，除了又长高了之外，几乎没什么变化。  
“爸爸在家等你好久了。”崔胜铉坐在车里看着往车窗外看的权志龙，“你就没什么想说的？”  
“跟你在一起，没什么好说的。”  
“真冷淡。”  
“爸爸还好吗？”权志龙从口袋里拿出眼镜戴好，“我回来之前收到那一封信没有发回信…”  
“最近又没什么棘手的事情，当然好得不得了。”崔胜铉从口袋里拿出烟盒抽了一根烟点燃，“那个…你真不打算上班？”  
“把烟掐掉。”  
“别呀…在家里不让我抽，现在都不行？”  
“灭掉。”  
“啧…我发现你话真是越来越少了。”  
“我说了和你没什么好聊的。”权志龙因为闻到烟味而皱起眉头，“另外我本来就不打算去上班。”  
“我说…整个公司的人都听你的，这都不愿意去？”  
“那是你该干的事。”  
“我…”崔胜铉冲权志龙做鬼脸，“我每天忙得很，哪里有时打理那些事？”  
“我可不觉得你忙，大少爷。”权志龙嘲笑似的看着崔胜铉，“你昨晚是不是去舞厅了？”  
“我就去喝了杯酒…”  
“衣服上的香水味是谁的？”  
“权志龙你…”崔胜铉的反驳被打开车门的管家噎了回去。  
车停在宅子前的路上，权志龙冲崔胜铉做了个“你不如承认”的表情之后就下了车。“我今早就不该来接这个祖宗。”崔胜铉整理好被自己抓皱的领带，下车走进屋子。  
“是志龙回来了啊。”崔父坐在客厅的扶手椅上，“一路顺利吗？”  
“没什么不顺利的，爸爸。”权志龙脱去大衣，坐到崔父身旁的沙发上，“好久不见。”  
“可不是好久…”崔胜铉站在崔父身后打趣，“虽然二少爷还是长得像个小孩子似的…”  
“崔胜铉。”崔父不满地看了一眼崔胜铉，后者乖乖地闭上了嘴。  
崔胜铉说的其实没错，权志龙离开家的时候和现在看上去真的没什么很大的变化，被认为是正在读书的高中生也是常有的事情。  
“回来之后有什么事情想做吗？”父亲抬头望向表情复杂的权志龙，“不用对我那副表情，我知道你不会去公司工作的。  
“如果可以的话报社和印书馆的事情我都做得来，不过现在还没有想好。”  
“想不想去大学谋个职位？”  
“你还让他去做老师？爸你明知道这小子…”崔胜铉跳出来反对，毕竟在当下这个年代教师这个职业并不安稳，“一点都不老实。”  
“如果可以的话。”崔胜铉看到权志龙眼睛像是看到什么金银珠宝那样亮起来。早知道就不该插话，说了也会被觉得是多嘴。  
“前段日子我碰到张先生，他和我聊起这些，说若是你回来有这个想法，可以告诉他。”  
“你真的要去？”  
“为什么不去？张先生邀请我，我总要给人家答复。”  
“别去。”崔胜铉捏鼻子，“去了你就要乱作事。”  
“说这种话是不是太过分了？！”权志龙和崔胜铉吵，“总比你每天在家里吃喝玩乐好。”  
“真是笑死了，到时你又要出去游行让别人给捉去。”  
崔胜铉把“又”字说的很重，惹得权志龙一阵脸红，也不好意思因为这件事情吵架。  
这个问题是不好有什么争辩的，因为即使讨论到最后也是因为双方观点不同不欢而散。家里人没有人摸不透权志龙的性格，虽说看上去安安静静，像是个冷静理性的孩子，可因为中学时和同学跑去跟着那些大学生一起在街上游行被维持秩序的警察抓去，然后被学校强制退了学。如果不是当初崔胜铉意识到事情有些不对劲后跑去街上找权志龙，他现在可能还是满身伤地蹲在不知道哪个巷子的角落里淋雨。  
崔胜铉不能理解权志龙为什么明知道会被抓走还要去街上游行，就像权志龙不能理解崔胜铉为什么每天都能心安理得地过得很舒服一样。崔胜铉一直不觉得那些每天在街上发传单做演讲的人做的事情有什么意义，事情并没有因为他们的抗议而向更好的方向转变。权志龙就不一样了，每天晚上挑灯写那些繁琐的文章，第二天早早地跑去街口的邮箱把它们寄走，再回去写新的。  
在崔胜铉的眼里，他只要在适当的时候接了他老爹的位置，让那几十艘货船和烟草公司在这个不怎么平静的年代继续下去，然后让这个经营了一百多年的家族得以延续，这些就足够了。他没想过其他的事情，即便是他在法国时经常听他的同学们对大革命发表各种言论，他也没改变过内心的想法。  
“要我说，你要么就不去做老师，要做就安安稳稳。”崔胜铉不想那种事情再发生了，二少爷在家里受尽老爷的宠爱，到了那些人手里反倒不如畜生。  
“我的事情不用你操心。”  
“志龙…”崔父打断了两个人的争吵，“我没什么想法…我也知道你的愿望…”  
“你要知道，在这个时候，谁都希望自己的家人平平安安，早晚饭的时候还能见到面。”  
“爸爸…”  
“我尊重你的选择，如果你决定好，记得告诉我。”  
“…”沉默，权志龙除了沉默不知道还能用什么来回答父亲，一个人离开了客厅  
“我都说了你不能惯着他！”权志龙离开客厅后崔胜铉冲父亲发牢骚。  
“你母亲现在在乡下养病，过段日子记得回去看看。”崔父选择避开刚才的话题，“你们一走就是四年，她也只能看看你们寄回来的照相。”  
“嗯…”崔胜铉捏了捏眉心，他有点头疼，没想到权志龙这么多年之后依旧是这个性子，“对了，你其实没必要那么在意那些事情。”  
“我很担心那个孩子。”  
“我知道你在怕什么。”崔胜铉转身打算离开的时候听到了父亲的声音，“他不会像那个人一样失踪的，权志龙虽然惹人烦，但是不傻。”  
“这个问题…”  
“还是说你觉得只有你在担心他？”  
…  
“不会还在生气吧？”崔胜铉倚着权志龙房间的门框，“难不成二少爷长得像小姑娘，脾气也像小姑娘？”  
“走开，看着你就烦。”权志龙抓起自己的枕头丢向崔胜铉，“街上的姑娘比我好多了，别在这晃悠。”  
“搞什么？我出门又不是去嫖的。”崔胜铉不管权志龙，绕道床边坐下，“电报我替你发了。”  
“什么电报？”  
“你和我装傻？”  
“我的事情你管这么多干什么。”  
“我认得张先生，说起话来能方便点，怎么？”崔胜铉把权志龙手里的书拿走看，“帮你办了事，难道你不应该感谢我一下吗？”  
“…”  
“书先借我。有回电我就来找你。”  
“有完没完？快走。”  
“对了———”崔胜铉刚走出房间没多久就突然返了回来，“以后别学美国佬说话，你口音难听死了。”  
“你走不走！！！！”  
权志龙不喜欢崔胜铉，那个大他两岁的兄长，整日都在外面逍遥挥霍，几乎有着所有他讨厌的点。光是拿自己开玩笑这件事情就够权志龙烦他好几年，本以为让他去留学能有点长进，没想到回来之后还是这副样子。  
他小时候就经常看到崔胜铉因为逃课或是不做功课被爸爸臭骂，可成绩又偏偏能说得过去。其实这种人根本就无法交往嘛，权志龙在心里这样告诉自己。  
可崔胜铉天生长得一幅好面孔，无论去哪里都有一群俊俏的女郎在身后偷偷议论他的长相，更何况他留洋的四年每天都和英国法国的同学们呆在一起，举手投足已经完全是个优雅的绅士了。  
崔胜铉在中学就学着那些大人偷偷溜进舞厅，权志龙还在研究课本的时候崔胜铉就已经去过几乎全城的舞厅歌厅，因为个子高，看上去又不那样幼稚，没人觉得这个看上去像是20出头的年轻人其实是个中学还没毕业的小伙子。  
权志龙讨厌崔胜铉，就是从那样的时候开始的，他不喜欢崔胜铉身上那些刺鼻的香水味——它们属于不同的女人，那些的味道混在一起，像是学校布告栏上撕了又贴的告示，黏在崔胜铉的衣服上。  
“离我远点。”若是崔胜铉晚归时权志龙还没睡觉，那便是他们见面说的第一句话。他和学校里的其他优等生一样对玩闹的孩子有着像是与生俱来的疏离。奈何他们要在同一个餐桌上吃早晚餐，权志龙对崔胜铉的讨厌又多了喜欢开玩笑这一点。  
“不要和我一起走。”权志龙把背包从崔胜铉手里夺过来，“你出去玩好了。”  
“今天是考试，我要是不去就是不及格，那我又要挨骂。”  
“…”权志龙鄙夷地看了崔胜铉一眼，他真的不明白快要毕业的中学生每天到底在想什么，“真没趣。”  
“我也没觉得你比我哪里有趣。”崔胜铉扯了一下权志龙的脸，“小志龙长大了，上学都不乐意和我一起走。”  
“我就是不乐意！”权志龙丢下一句话就跑走了，把崔胜铉一个人留在后面。  
他们彼此都考虑过成长是不是就是一件奇怪的事情，能让小时候乖巧温顺的孩子变成一个混小子。但只是谁也没提起过，崔胜铉中学毕业后就去了欧洲游学，那个老师曾经称为欧罗巴的地方，听说要做足足一个月的船。  
崔胜铉从港口乘船离开的那天权志龙怎么都不愿意来送他，只是把自己关在屋子里不肯出去。崔胜铉没觉得有什么可奇怪，他出发前的三个月还在街上到处找不愿意回家，衣服破得像小乞丐一样的权志龙，顺便收到了学校发来的弟弟的退学说明。  
“爸…我觉得学校这事不能就这么算了。”崔胜铉在码头边的咖啡厅里坐着，距离开船还有一段时间，他和父母完全可以聊上一会，“其实他有这些想法也没什么错。”  
“问题就是现在谁不知道泽垚烟草的小少爷让学校退了学，原因是去游行闹事…我倒是不觉得有什么，就怕志龙回去学校会受人欺负。”  
“那…考虑一下让他也…出去走走？”  
“我会问问那个孩子的，只不过他这两天生闷气，不怎么搭理人。”  
“所以他不愿意来送我？”  
“这孩子脾气越来越倔…你妈昨晚劝都劝不动。”  
“没什么，我不在意这些，毕竟离家出走还被我带回家，要是我估计会臊死。”崔胜铉用勺子戳了一下还未融化的冰淇淋，“本来是觉得自己能处理好，可是发现事情全都乱套了。”  
权志龙的确觉得没什么面子，不仅在警局挨了打，还被退了学，更糟糕的是被最讨厌的崔胜铉捡回了家。他再也不想回忆那一天晚上自己的晚餐吃的有多么狼狈，以及家人看他的表情好像他刚吞下了一头牛。  
“我觉得他想你，来送你又要难过。虽然你们两个天天拌嘴吵架，小孩子总会想哥哥的嘛。”母亲拿出一块手绢为儿子擦去衣服上的灰尘，“记得常寄信过来。”  
权志龙从被子里探出头，他渴得喉咙冒烟，可爸妈还没回家，也懒得叫管家来处理事情，干脆翻个身子继续睡。  
崔胜铉真的就这样从家里走了，说不定现在已经坐上去往欧洲的轮船了。权志龙翻来覆去，再次入睡十分困难，他现在不停地胡思乱想。  
昨晚睡觉前母亲来问自己要不要一起去送他，他因为赌气断然拒绝，现在想想竟然觉得有点后悔。虽然他是个混蛋，但后来的几年肯定是见不到的，那么他又是一个人在这么大的宅子里住着。  
他去不了学校，也不知道该做些什么好，他就这样想着，其实崔胜铉也挺好，是崔胜铉把他从街上背回来，然后又蹲在屋里给自己涂药的。  
他已经有点想他那个令人厌烦的哥哥了。  
“才不是！我为什么要舍不得那种人！”权志龙从床上爬起来，把自己还没写完的一封信随手塞进了一本书里。  
“我倒是希望他想我，否则我一个人想他总觉得我吃了亏。”  
后来权志龙没有选择去和崔胜铉相同的地方，反而两人离得更远了，他去了大西洋另一端的美国，那个经济发展飞速，又拥有坚船利炮的国家，他喜欢那里足够多元的文化，革命和改革在他们的历史里几乎是家常便饭。他一个人学习生活，偶尔会收到父亲从大洋彼岸寄来的信件，所有的事情都按着它的顺序，有条不紊地进行着。  
但当他踏上故土的那一瞬间，他知道自己已经不再是个思想简单的学生了，他应该背负更大的责任和使命，用他的生命，去实现那些遥远的梦想。  
他和他的兄长像是站在这个时代的两极，他们互相望着对方的那一边，又不敢有所松懈，因为没有人知道第二天会发生什么。  
权志龙解开了衬衣的纽扣，整个人倒在床上，他或许想的太多了，又把事情想得太坏，还不如睡一觉来的踏实。  
“黎叔，晚饭不用叫我，我想睡…”权志龙推开屋门刚好看到管家从站在楼梯上，可话还没说完就被突然出现的崔胜铉打断了。  
“张妈，晚饭我不在家吃了！”崔胜铉连头发都不打理整齐就跑出了门，手里还抓着一件大衣，“还有…黎叔，今晚不用给我留灯，我搞不好几点回来。”  
“大少爷…”管家险些被崔胜铉撞到，“可是老爷…”  
“别管他！”  
“…对了，二少爷您说？”  
“我想睡一觉。”权志龙礼貌地冲管家笑了笑，“晚饭不用做我的那份。”  
“权志龙————”权志龙刚扯过被子盖在身上，就被楼下传来的喊声吓到得浑身一颤。  
“你干什么！！！！”权志龙推开窗户从书桌上摸了一个本子往楼下的崔胜铉身上丢，“王八蛋！！！！”  
“总是睡觉不仅会变胖还会变丑！”  
“你烦死了！！！”  
“我走啦——”崔胜铉把权志龙丢在地上的本子捡起来拿在手里，转身跑掉了。  
权志龙依旧是小时候的脾气，一点都没变过，被吵到的时候就会发脾气。崔胜铉一点都不觉得父亲的担心有多么必要，他只要像之前那样保护这个一根筋的小东西就好了。  
就像很久很久之前那样。


	3. 尽人事 听天命

崔胜铉意外地早回了家，倒不是因为今天今天的酒不好喝，也不是因为和自己打牌的姑娘长得不讨人喜欢。从他进门起怀里就一直揣着弟弟从楼上丢下来的本子，不知道为什么总觉得不那么自在。  
就好像权志龙一直站在自己身后盯着似的…  
崔胜铉把沾满香烟和香水味的大衣丢给佣人处理，自己拿着权志龙丢来的黑色笔记本上了楼。  
弟弟应该不会那么早睡的…夜晚通常是他进行各种工作的时间。崔胜铉把耳朵贴在权志龙的房门上，里面依旧是安安静静。  
“志龙啊…”崔胜铉推门发现权志龙裹着被子在床上缩成一团，“你的东西我还回来…”  
“…已经睡了？”权志龙没有回答，躺在床上甚至都没有动一下，崔胜铉把手里的笔记本放在权志龙的桌子上，“第一次见他睡这么早。”  
权志龙整个人都缩进被子里，像是怕冷时窝在毯子上睡觉的猫儿。崔胜铉记得权志龙小时候就喜欢这样睡觉，那时候他和崔胜铉还是睡在同一个房间里的两张不同的小床上，权志龙有时会在深夜呜呜咽咽地哭醒，再被崔胜铉哄着睡着。谁也不清楚曾经那个香香软软的奶团子是从什么时候开始变成了今天这样碰一下都会发脾气的刺猬。  
崔胜铉坐在权志龙床边的地毯上翻看被自己拿走的属于权志龙的书。权志龙的房间一直是乱糟糟的，无论给他多大空间，最终一定是每个角落都能被权志龙买来的各种书填满。包括那些刚和他一同回国不久的外文书籍——记录了权志龙每一个靠着两倍浓度的咖啡续命的夜晚。  
他们很久没有这样和平的相处了，更多的时间崔胜铉还没走进权志龙屋子就被又推又打的请出去，甚至连父母都不常出入。这个说不上宽敞的屋子像是独立于崔家大宅之外的另一个世界，今天看来也没什么不同之处。  
崔胜铉的手指碰到了书页中夹藏着的东西，摸上去像有厚度的纸质书签，他把书翻到夹着书签的那页——两页纸中间放着的并不是什么书签，而是一个酒红色的硬卡纸信封，还贴了一张邮票。  
这种书写格式的信封在国内是买不到的，更何况崔胜铉在上面发现了权志龙所读大学的校徽。大概是弟弟在读书的时候给谁写过那么一封信，又因为各种原因没能寄出去，又怕被看到，就藏在这里了。  
好奇心驱使崔胜铉把卡在书本缝合处的信封拿出来，贴了邮票的那一面写了地址，权志龙漂亮的书写写出的英文地址…竟然是寄往英国的。  
“Cambridge…CB2 1TN，UK…”崔胜铉读出自己四年来烂熟于心的邮编和地址名，这封信没有更加具体的公寓地址，只是写到郡就停下了，很显然权志龙并不知道对方具体住在哪里…  
发现弟弟和一个曾经与自己同一个城市的人有联络是一件有趣的事情。收件人那里被黑色的墨水笔完全遮住，崔胜铉把信封拿起来对着灯，也只能看到黑色水笔遮盖下的信封上应该写过一个人的名字。  
这么久了都没寄出去，我看一下应该也没问题吧…崔胜铉撑开信封从里面取出两张白色的信纸。依旧是弟弟亲手写的漂亮的英文，崔胜铉大概浏览了一下内容，总觉得有那么一点奇怪。  
没有开头的称呼甚至没有问候语，但从权志龙的表达中不难看出这个人和他的关系并不陌生，可以说是在一起生活过很久的样子。  
权志龙在这边没什么要好的朋友，即便是有，也应该不会和自己在同一个城市生活过。崔胜铉把信封开口朝下晃动，他不确定里面是不是还有别的东西。  
果不其然，信封里掉出来一张看起来已经旧了的照片，照片后面还写了日期。  
是三年前权志龙还在读书的时候的照相。那时候的权志龙还像他的同学们那样戴着单片眼镜——他们没有美国人和欧洲人那样高挺的鼻子，这种眼镜他们戴起来总是要拿东西把它固定在耳后。崔胜铉不喜欢这些麻烦的东西，他也是第一次见到弟弟戴这样的眼镜出现在照片里。  
可是权志龙怎么会无缘无故把自己的照片寄给别人，崔胜铉明白权志龙早就是个应该有自己生活的成年人了，可是这件事被自己发现之后还是越想越觉得不爽。  
不…应该是觉得奇怪才对，到底什么人能让权志龙写一封信都纠结成这个样子，分明塞了照片都放弃将信寄出去。崔胜铉顺手把相片放进了自己的口袋，继续读权志龙写的信。  
“这小子到底是个什么人来往啊…”崔胜铉始终没看懂权志龙这封没头没尾的信，到底是给谁写信还会因为写不完就这么结束了？崔胜铉把信封丢在床头的矮柜上，自己倚着矮柜看书。  
“嗯…？”权志龙不知道什么时候睡醒了，从被子里探出头就看到崔胜铉坐在自己房间的地毯上，而且把刚收拾好的书推倒摊了一地。  
“你怎么在这？！”  
“什么叫我为什么在这？”  
“我没允许你进来过。”  
“你睡着了，我总不能吵醒你。”崔胜铉知道自己如果还坐在这里一定会被赶走，“其实也没什么，我来拿东西还给你就是了。”  
“啊？”  
“这个。”崔胜铉指了指桌上的黑色笔记本，“你丢下楼的，没事的话我就回去了。”  
“等一下…”权志龙扯住了崔胜铉的衣服，“我…我问你个问题。”  
“？”  
“那个…你没打开看吧？”  
“没有。”  
“…”权志龙忘了松手，崔胜铉以为弟弟还有什么事情没有说完，两个人就这么僵在这里，甚至没有人意识到尴尬。  
“我走了。”  
权志龙从床上爬起来，踩在地毯上，把那本笔记本拿过来翻看，自己放在里面的书签看起来不像被动过了。  
里面只是一些最普通的笔记。  
权志龙相信崔胜铉应该也不会无聊到看笔记的地步。他把地毯上的书捡起来放在床边，这次带回来的行李太多了，现在又都堆在屋里。他自己没有心情整理，又不放心家里的仆人帮忙收拾，干脆就这样乱着了。  
他真的很不喜欢收拾房间，总觉得那样会无端浪费很多的时间…更何况，家里一直都有佣人帮忙，权志龙从小也不觉得收拾房间是他需要做的事情。  
少爷脾气，古怪的习惯再加上一直对学校的社交活动不感兴趣——遇到聚会的时候总想着以各种理由缺席请假…最后被认为是个难相处的人而找不到同租的朋友也不是件奇怪的事情。  
即使是这样也能顺利毕业，大概在外读书的日子都是被幸运女神眷顾着的。权志龙绕过那些堆放在房间各处的书本打开了房门，他现在想在屋子里随便走走，或者和谁说几句话。如果他没记错的话，父亲这个时间最喜欢坐在客厅里喝茶，顺便抽一杆烟。  
他很久没和父亲聊过天了，在他被送去读书的前一年他们经常因为各种事情吵架，结果都是权志龙被锁在自己的卧室里禁足。毕竟那一年也没有崔胜铉在家里追着爸爸给自己求情，权志龙甚至还因为想从楼上跳进花坛险些把腿摔断。  
这么想想哥哥也不是一无是处…至少在这种事情上还能帮上忙。  
权志龙刚走下楼梯就后悔了，他也不知道自己刚才是吃错了什么药觉得自己或许能和父亲聊得来，事实两个人根本不可能平气和地说超过五句话。  
那真的太困难了…和那种思想闭塞的老头子…权志龙从客厅附近装作路过的样子匆匆走过，老头子看报纸的头都没抬一下，大概没听到自己走路的声音。  
权志龙并不想就这样回去，穿着睡衣在屋里乱走，事实上他并不熟悉宅子一层的构造，只知道厨房和佣人的房间在靠近会客室的那个走廊后面。比如他直到今天才发现家里竟然有一个被围成狭长矩形的花园。这片不小的空地隐匿在昏暗的走廊后面，推开一扇全部由玻璃制成的门就能看到被精心修剪过的植物，以及一棵高大的桂树。  
“…”权志龙看着白色栅栏内的蓝雪花和爬上藤架的风车茉莉，这显然不是父亲的风格，较之这样小巧精致的花朵父亲更喜欢传统普遍的植物，前院的植物虽然长势旺盛但看上去总觉得让人不舒服。多多少少有一些…俗气？  
其实也不能说俗气吧，只是我自己不喜欢罢了。权志龙顺着铺好的路往花园深处走。那棵桂树大概是被栽在了院子最深处，即使是穿过花园里长廊一样的藤架，在黑夜里只能看得到树的影子。  
院子里没有点灯，但借着月光也不难看清前面的路，他大概看清了桂树的位置，花园被主宅和通向佣人房间的走廊包围，树就被栽在了后庭院的中间。  
“为什么我从来不知道这里会有桂树？”更奇怪的是中秋节前后也没有闻到过香味，可是这棵树确实就这样长在这里。权志龙站在离树不远的空地上，望着微风之下的树影自言自语。  
“真的从来都不知道吗？”  
“？！谁在那边！”那个从桂树下传来的声音吓到了权志龙，他可不想在这时候回忆他听过的有关各种百年老宅的异闻。  
“我以为你这个时候会在房间里。”崔胜铉从桂树的阴影下走出来，“更没想到能在这种地方看见我弟弟。”  
“你来这种地方干什么？！”权志龙看到崔胜铉后松了口气，虽然被哥哥吓到有点丢人，但总比在黑天里撞上鬼好得多，“大少爷还是早点回去休息吧。”  
“我去哪里都是我的自由，再说了，你不是也没有睡觉吗？”崔胜铉重新点燃烟，“唔，我在这里抽烟总没什么问题吧？”  
“…”权志龙从崔胜铉手里抢过烟盒，他能闻得出薄荷的味道，那种清凉的气味从烟卷中溢出，飘进他的鼻腔，闻上去确实比普通的烟草要好得多。  
“好吧好吧…我掐掉…”  
“不用了。”权志龙从香烟盒里抽出一根，从崔胜铉胸前的口袋里拿出打火机，给自己点了一根，“不要和爸爸说。”  
崔胜铉手里拿着权志龙丢回来的烟盒，他觉得自己有必要确认一下站在面前的是不是自己的弟弟，“…那个…你…”  
“你不知道吗？”  
“你在码头回来的时候还让我掐掉烟…”  
“我还是很讨厌那种味道。”权志龙靠着藤架，不看崔胜铉的脸，“所以多半时间会讨厌抽完烟的自己。”  
“好了，你为什么今晚跑出来？”  
“没原因，你就当我想抽薄荷烟好了。”权志龙不想承认其实从月光下看着崔胜铉的时候他还是挺好看的，“我要是打扰到你的话我就走了。”  
“我可没赶你走”崔胜铉空出左手支撑着藤架站在权志龙身边，“你就这么讨厌和我呆在一起吗？”  
“是很讨厌。”  
“算了，我早就不在意这个了。”  
“我今天…本来想去和他说几句话的。”  
“你确实该说几句，因为你们除了日常的寒暄以外很少有合得来的话题。”  
“…”  
“其实你可以让他了解你的，虽然他觉得你总是在胡闹…不过你确实每天都在胡闹。”  
“你说什么呢崔胜铉！”权志龙扭住崔胜铉的耳朵，“就是因为到处都是你这样的人，这个国家才会变成这样任人宰割！就是因为你们…”  
“你就算这么说…也改变不了什么。”崔胜铉也不还手，“或许事情没有想的这么坏呢。”  
“狡辩！”权志龙的嘴里的烟掉在地上，被崔胜铉不小心踩灭了，“你什么时候能有点觉悟？”  
“虽然我还不是很清楚你说的觉悟是什么…但是，你以后真的不能再去做蠢事了。”崔胜铉丢掉熄灭的烟蒂，“我也不是在和你开玩笑，警察总是在街上乱抓人，抓进去又不知道是因为什么，没人希望你不明不白地就找不见了。”  
“就算是这样…那也…”  
“我知道你想的是什么，在你搞你所谓的革命和信仰之前能不能想想——没了命你的一切都完了？”  
“崔胜铉，这两个问题是不能比较的。”权志龙真的不知道该怎么回答崔胜铉的问题，因为这些在他听来简直不可理喻，他早就清楚了流血牺牲是他们前进路上必然会发生的事情。这太可悲了，这个道理竟然只有他明白，“我们的立场根本就是相反的。”  
“我没权利阻拦你…如果你觉得一切都合理的话。”崔胜铉挠了挠头，和权志龙讨论这种问题总是会让他思维混乱，“说起来，你交到笔友了吗？”  
“笔友？”  
“我看到一个信封，上面写着你…往英国那边写信了？”崔胜铉告诉权志龙自己看到了那封信，“还有你塞的照片…你不会是交了女朋友吧？”  
“我没有！”权志龙没来由的生气，他根本不记得自己写过那么一封信。往英国？他在英国又没有认识的人…除了崔胜铉去过英国之外…  
等等，崔胜铉？  
“我看你写的那个地址是我当时住过的区所以…”  
“你别瞎操心了。”权志龙想起自己似乎在很久以前尝试着给崔胜铉写过一封信…那时候自己还在美国没有回来…用的还是学校的信封和信纸。  
“不啊，你不是用的学校的信封…”  
“都说了和你没关系！就算我有女朋友也比你整天出去找女人要好。”  
“？”  
“你有什么理由来管我这些，像你这种坏家伙…”权志龙甩下崔胜铉气冲冲地走了。  
“你脾气怎么越来越坏了？！”崔胜铉试图拉住转身离开的权志龙，“早知道当初就不出门找你，我可不要惯着你。”  
“松手！”权志龙拍打崔胜铉的手，“我要回去。”  
“和我道歉。”  
“我又没错…为什么…”  
“你刚才没有说过分的话吗？”崔胜铉松开了权志龙的手。  
“我说的都是事实。”权志龙几乎能听到他们周围的空气烧灼的声音，他可不想告诉崔胜铉自己那封信是写给他的，“我的生活你不要干涉。”  
“如果你不给家里闯祸，没人会在意你去做什么。”  
“…”崔胜铉在权志龙离开后又点燃了一根香烟，他真的不知道该怎么和回国之后的权志龙相处。他现在不得不承认父亲的担心是有道理的。  
他上学的时候可没学过怎么和自己脾气极差的弟弟相处。  
权志龙回到客厅的时候父亲已经不在那里了。权志龙坐在沙发上翻看今天的报纸，没什么新鲜的内容，倒是报纸上刊登的广告越来越吸引人。  
对了…母亲好像因为身体不好去了乡下疗养…  
过段日子再去看她吧…权志龙拿过搭在沙发靠背上的毛毯裹住身体，他还在康涅狄格的时候就喜欢这样坐在壁炉边发呆。他收养了一条被主人抛弃的苏格兰牧羊犬，每到自己坐在壁炉边看书或发呆的时候，它就会走过来趴在自己脚边，或干脆把前爪搭在自己的腿上。  
只不过那条牧羊犬得了病，两年之后便死掉了。  
从那天起权志龙也不敢再养别的宠物，他总是会想到那条死去的牧羊犬，然后陷入难以自拔的担忧之中。或许他的性格天生就适合一个人生活，即便是多一个宠物也不行。  
崔胜铉发出去的电报暂时没有收到消息，自己的工作目前也没什么着落。他也不知道再一次回到这个国家应该以怎样的态度去对待他未来的生活，是不是该做些什么，还是说只是安稳地生活，什么也不顾及。可是维持那样表面上的稳定对他来说困难又痛苦。  
泽垚烟草公司的二少爷为了这些“小事情”愁眉苦脸，怕是说给谁都不信吧。事实上如果他想，他明天就可以去公司的任意一个负责部门就职，就像他的哥哥——那个风流的大少爷一样。  
好像那种生活才是他应该有的，而不是在家里因为一些有的没的的事情偷偷抽烟，或是坐在沙发上裹着毯子生闷气。  
这么想想，读书的日子是最好的，那时候只要在住处和图书室之间来往，偶尔去旁边的餐馆点一份配着蔬菜的多汁的碎肉饼，最过分的也不过是在睡觉前站在阳台上抽完一整根烟，再喝完一瓶酒。而不是在这里思考这些琐碎的问题。  
权志龙挪动身体，现在他并不觉得有多么困。客厅里开了窗，风夹杂了不知哪里来的槐花香，疗愈着权志龙混乱的思绪。  
这么说来他真的不适合继承公司的任何事物，他总是过分优柔寡断，除了做研究和写文章，他多半会因为各种事情拿不定主意，甚至会为午餐的配菜该选什么而纠结。  
再次适应环境比权志龙想象中的困难得多，但他自己没意识到自己要解决的问题，除去那些无法确定的未来，还有更为复杂的…  
那棵生在他内心深处的高大桂树。


	4. 叁 爱而不见，搔首踟蹰

叁 爱而不见，搔首踟蹰  
“今晚到张先生府上去，需要注意的事情就不需要我再重复什么了吧？”崔胜铉把管家拿来的电报递给权志龙，“张先生人很好，你只要把自己的想法就足够了。”  
“如果我没什么想法呢…”  
“编一个出来咯。”  
“那也太敷衍了。”权志龙从衣柜里挑出一件衬衣，“不过我真的可以随便说点什么吗？”  
“张先生肯定不会在意你要说什么只是…”  
“？”  
“算了，这时候你也不愿意听我多唠叨。你大概准备一下，七点会有人来接你的。”崔胜铉从口袋里掏出一个盒子，“把这个戴上，还有…你是不是从来都不用领带？”  
“太麻烦了…”  
“都说了现在不是你在美国读书的时候了，这种方面能不能稍微注意一下？”  
“你好烦…”  
“知道就好，你不要惹出乱子啊。”崔胜铉把装有礼物的盒子放在床上，转身走掉了。  
“等等，你去哪里？！”哥哥并没有回答自己的话。留权志龙手里拿着衣服不知所措，确实，他在读书的时候大半时间都在学校和住处来回，也不会去花时间考虑穿着打扮问题。权志龙打开崔胜铉的礼物盒——里面装着一对绿宝石的袖扣，躺下黑丝绒做的底垫上。哥哥好像有很多这样的装饰品，权志龙记得自己经常能在崔胜铉出席家族宴会或是其他场合的时候戴上这样的东西，要么就是一块工艺精细的机械表。他就不一样了，如果学校里有工作和活动的话，他可以一整周都穿着那件领子上蹭了墨水的衣服。  
果然还是太差劲了…难怪新年晚会很少有女孩子会主动来和自己跳舞。这时候羡慕一下崔胜铉那种好像是天生一样的交际能力也不是不行。毕竟权志龙的交际圈小得可怜，几乎没什么值得自己精心打扮出席的场合。他尝试把袖扣戴在衬衫上，这个时候似乎还需要考虑自己要用什么款式的领带夹…以及什么颜色的领带。  
“有这个时间我还是去做点别的吧。”权志龙把衬衫脱掉丢在床上，换好便服，推开桌子上囤积的书本拿出了笔记本，“上次…是写到这里了吗？”  
他的钢笔还放在桌子上，积了一层浅尘。钢笔的笔盖上分散着深浅不一的咬痕——权志龙真的不知道要怎么克服写字就会咬笔盖的小毛病，再这样下去他真的需要换一支笔了。  
【“我亲爱的朋友，如果你是在说那些事情的话…不可否认那确实是让人难以忘却，我也曾因此陷入深深的苦恼之中…”】  
并不是在给什么人写信，只是如果想说的话总是寂寞地输出在笔记本上，很容易就会感到疲倦。权志龙不喜欢一个人自说自话，但又找不到合适的倾诉人。  
“就当是写信一样的记录自己的生活好了。”这种念头大概是自己刚到美国没多久后产生的。“写信”的对象可以是各种人，只要是在脑海中想到对方的相貌，自然就能写出东西来了。这种想象一样的社交在权志龙的生活中无比适用，否则四年后崔胜铉就不是在码头——而应该是在精神病院把他的弟弟接回家了。  
【“这是我第几次和你讨论这样的问题了？其实我有一点厌倦…不如我们来谈谈别的。】  
晚上和张先生见面的衣服已经准备好了，只要比见面时间早出一个小时准备就没问题吧。权志龙晃动钢笔的笔杆，他的开头写得很糟糕，他总是会在这种时候提起一些让自己苦恼的事情，于是现在不得不转移一下话题。  
而且他现在真的很在意崔胜铉到底去做什么了…  
“其实我最近什么都没做，倒是一直想来看您。”  
“我真没想到你是一个人来，为什么不带着弟弟一起？”母亲看着崔胜铉犹豫地端起面前的茶盏，“家里用的东西都换成西洋货了，这些老东西就全部到我这里来了。”  
“他当然想来，只是不想和我一起来。”崔胜铉大部分时间都会喝红茶，但今天佣人准备的绿茶味道出乎意料的好，“让他一个人做事也挺不错的，毕竟已经不是需要我管教的年纪了，而且找到了一份很好的工作。”  
“工作？”母亲的表情不是太好看，她没想到小儿子这么快就被安排了工作，而且依着权志龙的性子那些工作应该也不会太安稳，“我不是说过了吗…现在不是…”  
“但是如果只是让他在家里待着他总会跑出去找事做的。”  
“胜铉，你就一点都不担心弟弟？”  
“我觉得…现在他总是在为一些无理取闹的事情费尽心思。”崔胜铉观察手中茶盏的纹理，试图让母亲的情绪平静下来，“如果真的碰了壁摔了跤，也就知道哪些事情是该做的，哪些是不能做的了吧。”  
“等到那时候，早就晚了。”  
“我们得有耐心。”  
“胜铉，你知道我和爸爸为什么阻止他…”  
“如果出了什么事，我会处理的。”崔胜铉把茶盏递给佣人，走到摆满了植物的窗台边，“难怪您不想回去住，果然在这里连花都开的精神。”  
“花都是我照顾的，在家里事事都是老黎安排好了，总觉得没那么自在。”  
“是吗…”崔胜铉手指拨动绿色的叶片，叶片上的球形水珠顺着叶片下垂的方向滚落，滴入土中，“过些日子我来住段时间怎么样？”  
【“事情就是这样，先生。那些夜晚依旧会在我沉睡时进入我的梦中，我正尝试着去克服这个令人头疼的毛病…总之谢谢你的关心。】权志龙把钢笔放在一边，自己趴在桌上，他没想到自己回国之后会遇上这么多麻烦事，而且是一件接着一件地吵着他什么事情都做不好。  
还有…那封信…权志龙从桌子的一摞书下面把崔胜铉那晚上提到的信翻了出来。他敢打赌崔胜铉肯定是看完了全部的内容，因为在他回房间之后那封信就那么明晃晃地躺在矮桌上，权志龙后悔自己为什么要借那本塞了信的书给崔胜铉。  
不，是他抢走的，不是我的错。权志龙再次打开那张发皱的信纸，里面确实没有任何称呼，如果不熟悉他的写信习惯的话…真的不容易猜到他是要写给谁的。  
“其实就是…”权志龙瞥了一眼笔记本，从笔记本的封套里取出一张崭新的五寸照片…  
“就是给你写的嘛…”权志龙看着自己藏了很久的照片——这是哥哥出国之后寄来的第一封信里夹着的照相，权志龙把它从崔胜铉寄来的信封里拿了出来，藏在了自己的笔记本里。好像小孩子的天性就是把自己心爱的东西藏好，再时不时地拿出来看看，确保它们不会自己长腿跑掉。  
于是这张照相陪着权志龙从这个房间去到那个外墙生满爬山虎的小公寓，又再次和他一同回到这里。  
和崔胜铉顶嘴吵架并不是因为自己有多么多么厌恶每天在外浪费时间的哥哥。权志龙捡起自己的衬衣，抱着它躺在床上。他的手指碰到那颗绿宝石的袖扣，宝石冰凉的触感让他不自觉地开始想象如果穿上这件衬衣的人是崔胜铉，又该是怎样的画面。说起这个，他曾经偷偷溜进过洗衣房，趁着女佣不在意的时候把一整瓶墨水都倒在了崔胜铉的衬衣上。结果那篮衬衣都被墨水搞得又脏又污，怎么都没办法再穿出去了。起因是他讨厌崔胜铉身上那些刺鼻的香水味，那些不属于他哥哥的，无法与古龙水和松香融合的气味，全都成了他的敌人。  
他在崔胜铉离开家的那一年迅速的认识到这种情绪不是讨厌和嫌弃，而是喜欢。是随着年龄增长越来越无法克制的喜欢。权志龙拉过一个枕头，缩起身子，他还从来没给家人说过这样的事情，毕竟自己也是用了很久的时间确认了自己确实会对男人产生好感这件事。这么说也不对，他不是会对男人产生好感…只是单单喜欢崔胜铉罢了。他在“信件”中不止一次地提到这个问题，但最终都无果而终，他也没有向崔胜铉询问这种令人头疼的感情问题，毕竟对方又是怎么样的态度，他连揣测都不敢。所以他在小公寓里偷偷写信，又因为过分纠结而放弃，其实他把那封信寄出去并没什么不妥，毕竟在崔胜铉眼里权志龙只是个会想哥哥的小孩。  
如果我一辈子不说的话，他大概一辈子都感觉不到的。权志龙只觉得这样的喜爱有几分悲哀，仅仅是自己对着一张五年前的照相自说自话，而面对真正的崔胜铉的时候，所有应该一泻而出的情话又变成了刻薄的口是心非。  
就是这种性格，令人讨厌的性格。权志龙听到楼下传来的钟声，那个挂在家里不知道有多少年了的老古董总是会在下午六时的时候敲响。  
权志龙松开被自己的体温暖热的枕头，他弄皱了刚才那件衬衣，好在衣柜里还有足够多的衣服，  
“这样…总没问题吧。”权志龙看着镜子里穿着衬衣的自己，这些由佣人洗净并熨烫整齐的衣服，他下一步应该选一个颜色合适的领带，那些东西可以让自己看上去更精神一些…  
【“我不是教过你吗？领带应该这样打…”崔胜铉拿着领带穿过权志龙的衣领下方，“你真的一点都没学会吗？”  
“我只会打平结…”权志龙能感知到衣服的布料和哥哥的手正摩擦碰触着，“这样可以了吧…你的手弄得我好痒。”  
“好吧，小先生。”】  
权志龙把那条银灰色的领带穿过衬衣衣领的下方，绿宝石袖扣映照在镜子里，在没有开灯的房间里像是萤火虫发出的星点荧光。他拿过随意扔在窗台上的眼镜——或许没有哪个人家的少爷会戴着满是划痕的镜片，他到现在也没养成将眼镜正着放在桌面上的习惯，为了省时间也还是会用衣服的一角将模糊的镜片擦拭清晰。  
他戴上眼镜靠近房间的落地大镜，他还没见过崔胜铉戴眼镜的样子。有人说过他们兄弟长得很像，但又不是那样如同双胞胎一样的相像。  
不过权志龙觉得崔胜铉生了一幅讨人喜欢的面孔，不论穿着怎样的衣服，出席什么样子的场合，都会成为焦点。  
说起来…他们是因为什么不能用同一个姓来着？  
好像是因为自己出生的时候生了病然后…还是说什么原因？  
“二少爷？”  
“黎叔？”管家的声音打断了权志龙脑内的自言自语，“时间已经到了吗？”  
“来接二少爷的车等下就到…另外，大少爷刚来电话…”黎管家推开权志龙的房门，“说是今天没办法陪您一同去了。”  
“好我知道了。”权志龙在管家关上门的那一刻意识到好像有点不对劲。  
崔胜铉说他没时间？？？也就是说等下只有我一个人去…  
“黎叔！”权志龙打开房间门从屋里冲出来，站在门口冲管家喊道，“也就是说今晚我一个人去？！”  
“大少爷是这个意思，二少爷可以先去客厅…老爷前不久出门了。”  
“他怎么能说的这么轻描淡写的？！然后就不管我了吗？”  
“轻描淡写？大少爷已经把所有的事情安排妥当了。”  
“啊——”权志龙止住了想要抓乱自己头发的冲动，“这种事情我怎么搞得定！”  
“二少爷，张先生和老爷交情很好，您不在的这几年他常到家里来，是个很随和的人。”管家拿过大衣帮权志龙穿上，“您不用太担心，仅仅是聊聊天吧。”  
“黎叔…您知道小时候家里有客人的时候我都是躲起来的…”权志龙的腿没理由的一软，他现在已经可以想象到一会的自己该有多么窘迫了，“我这次能不能…”  
“我觉得逃避解决不来问题，二少爷。”  
“您说的对…不过总有人来接我吧…”  
我再也不相信崔胜铉了。权志龙坐在汽车后座恨恨地发誓。  
只会骗人的混蛋。  
崔胜铉因为权志龙的事情推掉了朋友的邀请，但就在本该陪权志龙去见张先生的晚上临时跑了路。  
虽然每一件事情都很重要，但是他总有一件急需解决的…  
“你别喝了…”友人拿过崔胜铉手里的酒瓶，“你不是喊我出来谈事情的吗？”  
“我说…我们两个认识多久了？”崔胜铉抬头看了一眼对方，“林书贤…？”  
他现在已经记不清自己是喝了威士忌还是白兰地，也数不清楚桌上有多少个空瓶子。  
不过他还是能感觉出自己一进门就开瓶喝酒的架势把对方吓到了。  
“七年了。那个…你真的别喝了，等下话都说不清楚了。”被唤作林书贤的男人无奈地回答着崔胜铉的问题，“大哥，你可别是不认识我了？那我和谁一起去的英国又一起回来的。”  
“我怎么不记得你…你死小子。”崔胜铉嫌弃地看了一眼满脸担忧的书贤，“帮我把最后一瓶也开了吧。”  
“你要是借酒消愁…不如和平时一样，我酒品那么差，比不过店里的姑娘。”林书贤把崔胜铉手边的酒瓶拿走，“所以到底要和我说什么？”  
“你别劝我呀…我要是清清醒醒的，就说不出来了。”崔胜铉抓住对方的手腕，“其实…就是…也没什么事。”  
“你今天怎么磨磨叽叽的？”  
“那个…我弟弟回国了。”  
“嗯，我听说了，之前把自己搞得惨兮兮还被退学的小子现在怎么样了？”  
“好得很…而且脾气还是和之前一样。”  
“好事啊，这下子回国就变成留洋大博士了，你不该高兴吗？”  
“要是单说这件事情我确实挺高兴，而且过不久估计就要去大学做讲师了。”崔胜铉的眼睛有点红，他现在的确不太清醒，“那个…你头上是有两个灯吗？”  
“你要是再不告诉我有什么事情我觉得你真的快喝死过去了。”林书贤看着自己头上的一盏吊灯叹气，“我还真没见过崔大少爷这么狼狈，你不会被谁家大小姐甩了吧？”  
“不是…”  
“那不应该呀，崔大少爷要才有才要脸有脸，琴棋书画什么不会啊…”  
“真的不是。”崔胜铉揉揉眼睛，从口袋里拿出一张照片，“你看这个。”  
“嗯？这不是你弟弟吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“然后呢？想给你弟相亲？”林书贤看着崔胜铉摇头，再一次一头雾水，他真的没看到过这个哥这么扭扭捏捏过，“崔大少呀，什么话就说出来呗。你花那些姑娘的时候不是说的一套一套的…”  
“那个…我说的话你听上去估计会认为有点不对劲…”崔胜铉撑着身子坐直，“我觉得…我可能…”  
“我觉得我有点喜欢我弟弟。”  
“你俩是亲兄弟啊…喜欢不是正常…”林书贤说着说着突然发现对面的崔胜铉开始脸红了。  
那不是酒精作用下的红晕，而是像这个年纪的男女都会有的—在提及喜欢的人时才会表现出来的羞涩。  
“你…认真的啊…”  
“废话。”  
权志龙的手从桌子下面拿出来又放了回去，他觉得如果再喝一杯茶就太不礼貌了，毕竟…照这个速度下去这一壶茶都是被他喝空的。  
他和张先生进行过基本的寒暄之后就一直处于对方问什么他就回答什么的状态，完全不知道怎么主动引起话题，最后直接变成了一杯接一杯地喝茶了。  
“我早听说过老崔家的小儿子不喜欢和陌生人说话。”张先生招手示意家仆送来一盘用纸包着的东西，“而且小少爷喜欢甜点心。”  
“其实我…”权志龙本来想掩饰一下，结果在看到纸包里的桂花糕的时候还是破了功，“那个…张先生真是破费了…”  
“我听你哥哥说你想去报馆工作？”  
“回国前我确实有这个打算…但是还是觉得自己不太适合…”  
“你要知道讲师可是要对着台下的学生讲课的，小少爷怕不怕到时候因为紧张一句话都说不出来？”  
“所以我想了解一下讲师的具体工作是什么…”  
“特殊的事情没什么，我没记错的话你学的是…文学？”  
“诶？嗯…文学和法学…”权志龙拿了纸包里的一块桂花糕，“不过现在法学博士应该很多吧。”  
“怎么这么说？”张先生看着咬桂花糕的权志龙，他从崔父那边得知权志龙是个很难管教的孩子，“至少…我们现在还是有一套可以施行的法律了，多一些懂法律的人不是更好吗？”  
“国家变成这个样子那群人竟然还觉得这个法律是公正可行的，拿出去说真是让人笑死。”权志龙从口袋里拿出手帕，“不从内部想办法进行变革，就靠现在这个体制根本没办法维持国家的运行。虽然说之前的革命取得了成功…但是弊端就是弊端，想掩饰也是没用。”  
“既然这么说，那你有什么想法？”  
“其实很简单，如果是我一个人肯定做不到。”不知道是因为点心还是感兴趣的话题，权志龙不再对张先生一言不发，“我们现在最需要的就是让更多的人知道现在的一切都是需要改变的，到底是什么让我们的国家变成如今这个样子，我们到处受人欺压却无法反抗…”  
“弱国无外交，就算是走到今天这个地步…”  
“先生，未来是可以改变的。我们不是有过胜利吗？我们不是也在到处宣传自由和平等吗？我国虽如今积贫积弱受尽欺凌，但绝不会就此终结。”  
“那你的意思…”  
“谁都知道这是个黑暗的时代，民不聊生也好，落后挨打也罢…但光明总会驱散黑暗的。我们需要的，就是要壮大我们的力量，然后…”权志龙站起身，他终于找到了可以和他一同讨论的人，“再次发动革命。”  
“革命都要流血牺牲的，小先生。”  
“没有付出就没有收获，如果一定要有这样的人…那么即使是我也无所谓。”  
“如果你愿意，我可以在之后的日子给你一些帮助。学校也正需要你这样的年轻人。”张先生将家仆取来的一份文件递给权志龙，“你先留好这个，等你正式任职的那天，我会在学校里把聘书交给你的。”  
“感谢您。”权志龙把文件收好，突然又想起了什么事情，“张先生…那个…”  
“嗯？”  
“那个…桂花糕…您是从哪家店买的…”  
谁也没想到这次见面的结果十分令人愉快，而且意外收获了可以买到桂花糕的店铺。权志龙窝在汽车后座看着电车叮叮当当地在路上行驶。这城市和四年前离开时没什么区别，比如他现在还能在十字路口看着戴小帽的羊倌赶着一群绵羊从马路上走过。  
“我没什么想去的地方，直接回家吧。”权志龙现在最想做的事情就是回去换了衣服躺在自己的床上滚一圈，然后再一觉睡到天亮。距离他去学校报到的时间还有一周多，现在他完全可以放松下来做自己想做的事情。  
不过…崔胜铉…是不是也该回来了？到底在忙什么…丢下我就走了。  
“二少爷？”  
“啊。”  
“我们到了。”司机帮权志龙拉开车门，“请早回去吧，老爷应该已经回家了。”  
权志龙走进门廊就闻到刺鼻的酒气和烟味，不用猜就知道是谁把家里的空气弄得这么糟糕。  
“张妈…黎叔不在吗？”权志龙没有看到管家的身影，“黎叔不是说…晚上在的吗？”  
“老黎去公司了，二少爷有什么事情尽管吩咐我就是。”  
“大少爷回家了吗？”  
“大少爷在房间里，不过…二少爷…”张妈支支吾吾地不知道如何回答权志龙，“我觉得这之后最好不要…”  
“我都不能去找他？”崔胜铉不是出去玩了就是找人喝酒去了，权志龙越想越气，也顾不得张妈说的话就往楼上走，“我倒想看看他到底在闹哪一出。”  
“崔胜铉！你把门打开！”崔胜铉房间的门被从里面锁住，权志龙一边拍门一边冲屋里喊，“你要是不打开我就把门砸了！”  
“谁？！！！”屋里传来崔胜铉的声音，听上去很生气。  
“你说我是谁？！我就数三个数，你要是真的不开门…”  
“我说了不要来烦我！”崔胜铉猛地打开了房门，但发现门口的人是权志龙的时候整个人冷静了许多。  
“…你怎么了？”权志龙看崔胜铉并没有换掉在外穿的衣服，甚至连领带都没有解开，“喝多了？”  
“没有…你要进来吗？”  
“好啊…”权志龙走进房间，坐在崔胜铉的床上，“那个，我今天见到张先生了，然后就随便…聊了一下。”  
“结果还好吗？”  
“挺…好吧，张先生说我过段时间就可以去学校了。”  
“那不是很好吗。”崔胜铉捡起被自己丢在地上的衣服，“我刚才…以为是别人。”  
“没事啊，虽然说你有点吓到我了…”权志龙不敢看崔胜铉，直勾勾地盯着地面。这是他长大之后第一次到崔胜铉的房间里来，房间里到处都是崔胜铉身上熟悉的古龙水的味道，他竟然感觉到自己有点呼吸急促。  
“辛苦了。”  
“说不上辛苦…如果没事的话我就回去…”权志龙从床上站起来，但又因为重心不稳，刚走出一步就摔倒在一旁站着的崔胜铉怀里。  
“…”权志龙被这个乌龙弄得手足无措，胡乱摸了一下崔胜铉的领带，“你领带歪了。”  
可他没想到在他抽回手的时候崔胜铉抓住了自己的手，果然酒气是从崔胜铉身上散发出来的。权志龙只觉得有点头晕，他也猜不出哥哥到底喝了多少酒才能变成这样。  
【“你确定你对你弟弟…不是单纯的兄弟的好感吗？！”  
“如果是的话我也不会找你了。”崔胜铉快要疯掉了，他不知道该怎么和林书贤解释自己的那种感情，他现在看到权志龙所想的，与他五年前看到权志龙所想的完全不一样。尤其是他在那晚和权志龙见面后意识到了那个所谓的给友人的信其实是写给自己的时候…  
好像已经完全无法停止了。  
“那你想怎么办？”  
“我不知道…只是单纯觉得…这样是不是不太好…我怎么会喜欢我的弟弟…”崔胜铉意识到他们的关系的时候就开始没来由地感到恐慌，他不觉得这样混乱的不伦感情是一件好的事情，“怎么都说不过去吧…”  
“这个问题真棘手诶…”林书贤也说不出什么来，“但是我觉得…如果你真的这么想了，不如让对方也知道…”  
“我真的不会被他认为是变态吗？”  
“你试试嘛…”】  
“志龙…我…”崔胜铉看着同样慌张的权志龙，“其实…”  
就算现在吻下去也没什么吧，他不是也吻过别人吗？怎么到了自己弟弟这里就不行了？！  
就这样拉住他然后…  
“你在干什么呢？”权志龙挣脱开崔胜铉的束缚，“弄的我手好疼。”  
“啊…抱歉…我…”  
“我回去了！”  
“志龙…等等！”  
“又要怎么样？！”权志龙转过身的同时被崔胜铉搂进怀里，权志龙整个人都呆住了，站在原地一动不动，任由崔胜铉这样抱着他。  
“早休息吧。”崔胜铉放开权志龙，帮他打开房间门，看着弟弟从房间里一言不发地走了出去。  
完全控制不住自己…这样下去真的会搞砸的。崔胜铉倚靠着门板，对自己刚才的所作所为感到后悔，“真是的…”  
“真是的…”权志龙逃跑一样地躲进了房间，把房门紧闭，自己蹲在门后捂着发红的脸，他怎么知道崔胜铉今天为什么会有这种举动，要知道他们兄弟长大以后就没有过什么亲密的肢体接触了。  
不过他大概是因为自己今天和张先生的见面才这么做的吧…只是哥哥对弟弟的关心罢了…  
但是这样真的很容易被误会…又不知道要怎么办  
“我该怎么和他解释啊…”


	5. 肆 皑如山上雪，皎若云间月

“都怪你我才要迟到了！！！”权志龙推开站在楼梯上打呵欠的崔胜铉，一边系领带一遍往餐厅走，“你昨晚也太吵了！！！”  
“你疯了吧！我凌晨三点才回来，你早就睡死了。”差点摔倒从楼梯上滚下去的崔胜铉跟着权志龙来到餐厅理论，“怎么，承认自己睡过头有这么难吗？”  
“你少和我扯皮，如果你今天还这么吵闹我就把你从楼上扔下去！”权志龙拿走了放在盘子里的面包片，顺便抄起桌上的一个橘子丢向崔胜铉。  
“哟，我以为你出去了几年能有点长进，结果还是死性不改…”崔胜铉空出一只手稳稳地接住了那个巴掌大的橘子，“要不要我帮你回忆一下当初中学二年级的时候…”  
“你吃不吃饭了？”权志龙忍住了想拿餐叉捅开崔胜铉嘴巴的冲动，“大少爷今天不去工作了？要不要我提醒你一下上次和爸爸发了什么毒誓？”  
“那我也不能连轴转啊…啧…”崔胜铉嫌弃地看了一眼装在盘子里的杏子果酱，“我讨厌杏子…”  
“饿死才好，挑三拣四。”权志龙拿过管家递来的公文包飞速走出了餐厅。  
“真忙…”崔胜铉不慌不忙地切开鸡蛋，“下次推荐他去竞选大总统，肯定没人敢反对。”  
“二少爷若是在家里总是要睡觉，房间也不肯让人收拾，忙一些倒是好的。”  
“他睡不醒的时候还要打人，至于房间…能走得动路就行嘛。”崔胜铉往咖啡杯里加了半茶匙牛奶，“对了黎叔，林书贤是不是昨天找过来了？”  
“确实来过，不过林先生听您不在就走了，别的我没多问。”  
“是么…那上次出问题的那批货已经解决了吧。”  
“老爷一早已经到公司去了，现在还不清楚那半船货物为什么进了水，价钱上不上得去还是小事，怕是交货的时间又要拖延了。”  
“那我到码头一趟。”崔胜铉用餐巾擦去了手上的面包屑，“您把我房间桌上的文件送去公司就好，他们都看得懂。”  
“对了，今晚我也不回来了，晚饭不用做我的份。”  
…  
权志龙坐在办公室里心不在焉地翻看自己上课时需要用到的教案。  
他已经开始后悔了…听老头子的话准没好事，现在他就摊上了。  
怎么会脑子一热答应来学校做讲师？分明自己最不擅长的就是当众讲话和沟通，这个职位还是两个都占了。  
实话说自己也不过是和讲台下坐着的学生同样年龄，再怎么讲课本也长不出花来，但又不能在讲台上尴尬地站着。权志龙感觉到自己的额头上冒出一层薄薄的汗，就算是他毕业面对那些刁钻古怪的教授的时候也没这么焦虑过。  
虽然已经来学校工作这一周多，但讲课还是第一次，权志龙看着被自己写得满满当当的教案，他可从来没想到自己会紧张到这个地步。  
他又在这种时候想到崔胜铉了。  
如果是哥哥，再复杂的场面大概也能轻松掌控…虽然他总是说崔胜铉又笨又傻没脑子，但实际行动起来也不得不承认他的业务能力强到惊人。  
权志龙叹了口气，窗外的天还是阴沉沉的，从他回来之后似乎就没有见过清朗的晴天。他还是草草地收拾了自己的办公桌，在离上课还有半个钟点的时间离开了办公室。  
没什么，只是在讲桌前站40分钟，又不是上死刑场。权志龙从口袋里拿出眼镜戴好，在两次深呼吸之后走进了教室。  
“早安。”  
“？！”台下坐着的学生们也都按捺不住地讨论起来，一来他们从来没见过此刻站在讲台上的人，二来每天都紧绷着的神经也因为能看到同龄人而放松了不少。  
“哇，这是学生会的吗？”  
“…我没见过。”  
“是新来的吧，你们有谁见过他吗？”  
“各位同学…”权志龙把教案放在讲桌上，“我现在有个好消息和一个坏消息，不知道各位想先听哪一个？”  
“他是要讲课吗？”  
“不是吧…他看起来和你一样大哦。”  
“可这节课是王先生的课诶。”  
“你不知道？王先生告假啦，我们不就是因为这个才停课的嘛。”  
“那他为什么来啊…而且一来就说有消息。”  
“加了新的课程吗？王先生若是来不了就…”  
“我们想听好消息！”其中一个学生站起来说，“毕竟最近听的坏消息太多了，总觉得再这样下去要听不到什么好消息了。”  
“好消息是《西洋文学史》的授课正常进行，从今天开始不会再停课，学校已经安排了新的老师来教授这门课程。”权志龙拿粉笔在黑板上写了课程的名字，“算是好消息吧。”  
“太棒了！我还听同寝的人说会有课取消呢…”  
“所以真的委托别的先生来教课了？”  
“那么今天通知我们来上课其实是要告诉我们复课吗…”  
“可是…坏消息呢？”  
“坏消息就是…”权志龙在课程名称的下面签上了自己的名字，冲兴奋的学生们指了指自己，“由于王先生一个月前因病辞职，所以这门课的老师…”  
“是我。”

“是我呀。”崔胜铉把一叠报纸放在桌上，和穿着警服的男人寒暄，“看来您最近过得不错，孙警长。”  
“哟，崔少爷百忙之中来这里找我？”警长见崔胜铉进了屋，放下手中的茶杯，“码头上可是又出什么事了？”  
“有点小事情还是要麻烦您…最近我朋友是不是最近惹祸了？”  
不会错的，离林书贤家最近又能喝到便宜酒地方，也就只有码头附近了。  
“如果您说的林少爷…那恐怕是了。”  
“其实我也没别的意思…”崔胜铉笑眯眯地从口袋里拿出几枚银元摆在桌上，“给您添麻烦了…另外，码头那边也请您多帮忙，工人太多，我们一下子也不好管教。”  
“既然崔大少爷都这么说了…这面子我不能不给嘛。”  
“您这么说就见外了。”崔胜铉跟着这个个子不高的男人走出房间，“另外…我听说前段时间码头有工人闹事了？”  
“不过是几个混混地痞打架，还用不着惊动崔家人，更何况…崔家家大业大…”孙警长意味不明地看了崔胜铉一眼，“真要是出了事情也用不着我们解决吧？”  
“怎么会，我们做的可都是正经营生，和您想的那些不一样。”崔胜铉摸口袋才意识到自己的香烟一根都没带，“没想到现在还有人认为崔家人都是什么凶神恶煞的刽子手呢，看来我老爸最近的风评不怎样呀。”  
“到了。”两人来到警局的临时关押处，把还躺在地上唱歌的林书贤吵了起来。  
“起床了。”崔胜铉站在过道里冲着林书贤喊，“跟我回去。”  
“天呐！哥！你怎么也犯事了？”林书贤在听到声音后一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来冲崔胜铉打招呼，“哇，你不会是没钱喝酒然后把人家店给砸了吧，不愧是崔大少爷，真厉害！”  
“快走吧，丢人现眼。”崔胜铉等着警长把门打开，抓着林书贤的衣领把他往外面拖，“你家人要是知道你都这么大了还在办这种事非得把你剥了。”  
“大哥，你可不能给我家里人说，我也是没办法…”  
“出来喝酒不带钱…还要闹事，你到底有没有点分寸。”  
“这不还是因为那些破事…我和我老爹又吵起来了。”林书贤挠了挠头发，“本来想去找你…谁想到你真的去公司了，家里只有黎叔和你弟…哦还有你爸。我又不敢和你爸说话，就跑了。”  
“那你也不能没钱就去买醉啊，向黎叔借一点总可以吧。”  
“我哪开的了口啊。”  
“那权志龙呢？”  
“得了吧，你弟…嫌弃我也不是一天两天了…”林书贤小声嘀咕，跟着崔胜铉走，“所以你来码头到底要做什么啊？我觉得那些小事还用不到大少爷出面吧。”  
“我来捞你啊。”  
“你这话说得也太难听了吧…”林书贤露出失望的表情，“要么就是你只是单纯的想来这里办事然后又刚好猜到我可能会来这附近喝酒…对吧？”  
“上次因为货舱进水遭殃的货还没处理好，所以我想来看看。还有，你刚才说有什么小事？”崔胜铉从林书贤手里抢走香烟点燃，“前些天倒是听说有工人打架…”  
“工人打架？你真的只听说了这个？”林书贤一脸不可置信地看着崔胜铉，“你也太不关心百姓民生了吧？”  
“我哪有这么多时间…倒是你在嘀嘀咕咕什么啊？！”  
“码头这几天失踪了一个，起初不知道是谁家的工人。不过昨天倒是找到了…”  
“然后呢？！”  
“死了呗。”  
“闹出这种事…警局都没来人吗？”  
“这我就不清楚了，我也是听帐房说的，不过码头上这种事多得很，早就不见怪了，更何况和我们也没什么太大的关系…”  
“你妈的，那为什么现在才告诉我！万一事情出在我们这边怎么办！”崔胜铉被林书贤说的事情吓住了，“见怪不怪？！”  
“其实这事告诉了你也没用…你别着急啊！既然老爷子在家从来没说过，那这事和你家没关系。”林书贤跟着崔胜铉在码头上跑，“要我说，那种人，八成是和别人结仇了，才被谁给算计了。”  
“嘶…”  
“少爷啊…你就是太有正义感了，你也不问问码头上的人谁敢得罪老爷子，明天就给丢进河里喂鱼。”  
“你是不是还没醒酒？”崔胜铉捂住林书贤的嘴，“要不要我帮你清醒清醒？瞎说什么呢。”  
“我这不是想让你放心…真出了事崔老爷子绝对不会不管…我又没说错话…别打我啊。”  
但林书贤确实说的没错，码头并没有因此陷入混乱，卸货的工人们真的对这种事情的发生司空见惯，反倒是觉得这个大老远跑过来神色紧张的少爷让他们觉得有点好笑。  
“他们就一点都不担心？”崔胜铉叼着熄灭的香烟，观察码头上来往的人，“现在是我看上去像个傻子。”  
“眼下世道就是这样咯…和我们无关的事情…不看不听不想不了解。对了…你弟弟怎么样了？”很快把事处理完的两个人又闲了下来，林书贤突然想起上次崔胜铉和自己喝酒时谈论过的问题，“你回去之后有发生什么吗？”  
“什么都没做，我睡觉了。”  
“？？？？什么都没做？那现在呢？你弟在干什么？”  
“他在学校教书啊，这不是挺好吗。”  
“不…我是说…上次你和我说的那件事…没有着落吗？”  
“我还没和他提。”  
“你动作也太慢了吧？”  
“我总不能告诉他我每天都想着——我有多么喜欢他多么想和他在一起吧？”  
“为什么不行？！浪漫的恋爱不就是这样…”  
“我都没考虑好你找什么急？”  
“哇…开眼界哦，原来崔胜铉还会犹豫。”林书贤踢开地上的小石子，“那我问你…你知道他心里在想什么吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“你们两个也太别扭了。”  
“你又不是没见过我弟弟…他这个人就是…”崔胜铉的手搭在码头的石墩上，“很难相处。”  
“那你就这么放弃了？”  
“我没说。”  
“…”

“今天课程的内容就是这些，各位同学还有什么问题吗？”  
权志龙放下粉笔，把课本收好，“因为是第一节课，所以如果有任何意见也可以提出来。”  
“那个…先生，我可以问一个和课程无关的问题吗？”坐在第二排的短发女生先举了手，“先生您是最近才到学校来的吗？”  
“？！”权志龙可没想到自己要回答的第一个问题是这个，“我现在看起来很紧张吗？”  
“并不是，只是我之前从来没见过先生。而且先生看上去…很年轻。”  
“而且王先生讲课的时候都是穿长袍，先生好像更喜欢西装呢。”  
“板书的英文也很漂亮。”  
“唔…看来我的自我介绍做得太简单了。”权志龙把粉笔放回讲桌的盒子里，“鄙人姓权，权志龙，无字。”  
“甲辰年生人。”  
“哗—”  
“没听错吧？甲辰年吗？”  
“有什么问题吗？”权志龙以为自己说错了话，整理讲义的手因此停了下来。  
“先生比我还小一岁？”  
“好年轻…那先生一定很小就开始读书了吧？”  
“…倒也不是。”权志龙再犹豫自己要不要告诉他们其实是因为被迫退学后没有学校肯收自己，他不得不一边等着各种消息一边拿着崔胜铉之前用过的书本在房间里自己读。  
现在最希望的就是在座的各位不会出现像他这样的情况吧。  
“说说嘛！”  
“想听的话我们留到下次再讲。”权志龙弯起食指扶正眼镜，“如果没有其他问题的话，我把需要做的功课写好，上交的时间是下次的课间。”  
“他好神秘哦。”权志龙离开教室后学生们又开始了新的讨论，“这么年轻又能做教授，难不成是神童吗？”  
“先生看上去像留过洋的…”  
“其实他走进来的时候我还以为那是个姑娘嘞。”  
“不可以说先生坏话！”  
权志龙一回到办公室就看到一封信放在自己桌上，他把牛皮纸的信封拆开后发现里面只有一小张便签似的纸片。  
“是张先生…”权志龙迅速地读过便签上的内容，“不过这种活动为什么要喊我也去。”  
也说不上是什么活动，准确地说更像是朋友间的茶话会，讨论的内容他大概也能猜得到。  
只是他还没有和这位德高望重的先生那么亲密…突然收到这样的邀请着实有些惶恐，权志龙不知道怎么和张先生取得联系，又不好推脱…  
怎么总是会遇到这种让人纠结的事情啊。  
“什么好东西让我也看看。”就在权志龙琢磨不定的时候一只抓着纸包手突然伸到自己面前。他下意识往后退时又感觉碰到了什么东西。  
“是你啊…”权志龙在转身看到崔胜铉的瞬间松了口气，“我以为又要有什么人来了。”  
“你休息了？”  
“算是吧。”权志龙趴在桌上，侧过脸去枕着右手臂。  
“你这办公室也太偏僻了点。”崔胜铉把系着纸包的红线抽开，从里面拿出一颗淡粉色的三角形糖果，“我问了七八个人才找到。”  
“你从哪里买的这个？”权志龙没想到崔胜铉会带粽子糖来找自己，纸包里的除了混合了干玫瑰的粉色糖果，还有包着几颗松子的焦糖色和薄荷口味的奶白色。他只记得小时候的经常吃到住在里老宅子嬷嬷做好的糖，样子和这个差不许多。  
“我要是告诉你了，你天天都去买。”崔胜铉靠在权志龙的桌子旁边看弟弟从纸包里把糖拣进桌上摆着的空糖罐里，“那我不就没得吃了。”  
“…不过你为什么来找我。”权志龙全当做没听到崔胜铉刚才的调侃，“公司的事情都处理好了吗？”  
“剩下的事情就不是我要做的了，我可没精力陪那群老狐狸吵架。”  
“这么严重？”权志龙试着去理解崔胜铉话里的意思，他从记事起似乎就没有和家里的生意有过什么接触，最多也只是听父亲在饭桌上和黎叔讨论商议公司里的杂物事。  
“可不是吗，好不容易运来的半船雪茄隔了一晚上全被水泡坏了…先前预定好的量减了大半，现在手里的卖不出去又供不够货…总之两面为难的事情最棘手了”崔胜铉拿走了被权志龙遗漏在纸包里的半块糖果，“教书多好，没有七七八八的烦心事，薪水是固定的，还有时间休息。”  
“喂，听你说的我好像不是在工作反而在养老啊。”权志龙把嘴里的糖咬得“咔咔”响，“你到底来找我有什么事啊？”  
“晚上出去玩怎么样？就只有你…和我。”崔胜铉戳了戳权志龙的肩膀，“难得约你出去，少爷赏个脸呗。”  
“明明和你那些莺莺燕燕一起玩更有意思吧？”权志龙还是觉得崔胜铉的邀请不可思议，他最近的一次和崔胜铉一起出门还是在中学一年级时参加学校的集体活动，“我这么扫兴的人，你确定吗？”  
“我可没说要去找什么人，倒是你一直这么惦记…到底在吃什么醋啊？”  
“去你的！”权志龙把废草纸成一团丢给崔胜铉，“我为什么要吃醋？！你最好天天在外面不要回来，在家里就要吵闹！扰得我连觉都睡不好。”  
“得了吧，家里人都知道——二少爷要是没人去叫起床，一觉睡到晚饭都不肯起。”  
“崔胜铉闭嘴！！”

崔老爷子看着坐在檀木椅上把玩串珠的张先生，一言不发。这些天公司和码头的事情让他心力交瘁，他并不能准确地意会老朋友突然造访的用意。  
“令郎果然名不虚传，如此年级能有这般学识。”  
“这孩子没闯什么祸吧？”父亲并不在意张先生对儿子的夸赞，“他的事情您也是知道的。”  
“怎么会闯祸？”张先生笑出声，“您还是对他的顾虑太深了，就算是几年前那件事情…也不能算得上是胡闹。”  
“先前的事吗…那孩子从小没受过委屈，可在警署里关着的几天过苦日子，出来又不敢回家告诉家里人…”  
“事情总会向好的方向发展，如今改革和共同合作的呼声越来越响，当下正是好时机。”  
“怕是不能乐观得太早，谁都知道这合作双方的矛盾一句两句根本说不清楚。无论如何，您一定要小心谨慎，墙角的老鼠多，枝头的麻雀也不少。”崔老爷担忧地看着沉浸在喜悦中的老友，他知道自己这时候不应该说这些扫兴的话，可先前发生的一系列事情让他不得不时刻忧心忡忡，“那孩子不肯听我的，只能请您多费心了。”  
“对了，说起这个…当初为何取了现在的姓氏？”  
“权姓吗？”

“你怎么还在纠结这个呢？”崔胜铉弯起手指敲了敲桌子，“应该是早就说过了吧…是因为生病不好，祖母去求法才改了外姓的。”  
“就算是这样也能被录在族谱上？”权志龙的注意力从书转移到了崔胜铉身上，“太反常了，就算是爸爸同意其他的叔伯也没意见吗？  
“我听到的就是这样，如果你真的怀疑…你不如去问问爸爸咯？”  
“你都能和我沟通得来，为什么到了他那边就不可以了？”  
“不要。”权志龙立刻否定了崔胜铉的建议，继续低头在书上写写画画，“和他说话的结果基本都是吵架。”  
“那我是不是应该高兴一点…”崔胜铉用甜品匙戳着玻璃杯中的冰淇淋球，“我之前可一直都觉得你最讨厌的人是我，原来是老爷子。”  
“不，要论讨厌谁也不比你。”权志龙依旧低着头回答崔胜铉的问题。现在和崔胜铉这样面对面地坐着实在是太难受了，稍稍抬头就和哥哥准确无误地对视不说，他的说不定会在不经意间暴露出他内心的想法。  
之前都说了讨厌和他在一起，怎么这次偏偏就同意一起出门，还是来咖啡厅。权志龙用余光偷瞄坐在对面发呆的崔胜铉，他好像并没有察觉到弟弟今天有什么不对劲的地方。或许在崔胜铉眼里我一直都是这样难以捉摸又阴晴不定的吧，权志龙在心里暗暗责备自己——他确实没办法正常地和崔胜铉交流，他并不是一个擅长隐藏情绪的人，能做的也只是用不耐烦和逃避来掩饰那些难以启齿的情感。  
如今他羡慕崔胜铉和女孩子们交谈时的应对自如和从容，如果自己能分得哪怕十分之一的本事也不至于到了现在这个地步。  
分明是亲兄弟的…差距还这么大。  
崔胜铉不再和权志龙闲聊，他透过金丝镜框架着的两篇轻薄的镜片观察弟弟的表情，他很想把今天在码头上和林书贤说过的话告诉权志龙，可尝试了几次都没能成功。好像遇到了权志龙以后他先前所有的社交技巧全部没了用处，包括他开始重新考虑“喜欢”的含义。或许他发现这些发现得太晚，至少在他将权志龙那张小小的半身照放进口袋的瞬间他就该明白他对弟弟的情感已经不再是简单的保护欲，他何尝不想在那个丹桂飘香的夜晚捧起权志龙的面颊亲吻他沾了薄荷烟草气息的嘴唇，或是在权志龙找进房间的那一刻将他小小的身子拥在怀里。  
如果知晓这份感情再早一些，会不会就不用面对如此尴尬的局面？他也无需一遍又一遍地确认自己是否真的对他的兄弟有着不同于他人的情感。  
他甚至记得自己说过“可以对任何人说出令人心动的甜言蜜语”。  
可权志龙不是任何人。


	6. Chapter 6

伍 一日不见，如三月兮  
“我没时间和您唠了，最近天冷成这样，我说话都怕冻了嘴巴。”林书贤把镶了一块红宝石的金怀表往柜台里一藏，“您当初可是和那天看柜台小张讲好了价格的，怎么到我这就变卦了？”  
“林掌柜…我那时…”柜台对面的男人的脸色越来越难看，“您再看看…”  
“停，别和我扯淡，我这是当行不是菜市场。”林书贤把怀表的表盖翻开，“不是我说啊，这表要是落在我老爹是手里您还拿不到这个钱数呢，世道太乱了，银子一天比一天贵…谁知道我明天是不是就亏惨了。”  
“这怎么会呢…您看这成色…”  
“算了算了…难得我今天心情好…”林书贤差人拿了支票簿，“现大洋最多给你65…拿这个去盛义百货对街的银行换。”  
“林掌柜…”里间屋的店员急急忙忙地跑出来，“有您的电话。”  
“大概就是这样，遇到人问您就别说是我给您开的价…来了！”林书贤解决了手头的事情，把钢笔随意别在口袋上，“现在都什么年了，别喊我掌柜了…怎么把我叫得和我爸一样老…是我，你谁啊？！”  
“崔胜铉。”  
“咦？你怎么见外到和我打电话了，有事情过来不就好吗？。”  
“今天得麻烦你帮我一下…”崔胜铉推开手边的文件，“前天到的货船有点小麻烦，老爷子去乡下了，我这几天实在走不开。”  
“唔，算我还你人情，要做什么事情？”林书贤用手巾擦去手心的污渍，一边猜着这次崔胜铉又要让自己帮什么忙，“待会我和店里的人交代一下今天的…”  
“半个小时之后有人去你店里送一包东西。”崔胜铉挠了挠鼻子纠结着要不要开口，“就…帮我送到我弟那去。”  
“…”  
“林书贤？”  
“送什么东西还要您大少爷亲自去？”  
“芝麻酥糖和甜糯米糕…还有…”  
“……………”  
“林书贤你在听吗？”  
“等一下！我现在是你爱情的信使吗？”林书贤抑制住了想骂骂咧咧的情绪，“现在都这么忙了还顾得上给宝贝弟弟送零食吃。”  
“你听我说完…还有三份纸是志龙自己编好的讲义，他早晨赖床，上班的时候东西拿不全。”  
“我不信，今晚请我吃饭吧。”  
“别耍赖，这事到底还能不能办了？”崔胜铉就猜到会这样，泄气地把香烟往烟灰缸里摁。  
“哟？你还生气了？”林书贤掏了掏耳朵，“算啦，说不定什么时候我还需要您老人家…有你弟的具体地址吗？”  
“国立江洋大学…”  
“你打算让我进去挨个打听？”  
“就在文学院的办公楼…从西北面侧门进去绕过小喷泉…在那棵很高很粗的法桐树后面，两层的小楼，栏杆是红木的…志龙在二层…如果没记错的话，办公室左边房间的门上沾了一块油漆…拜托你一定要我说的这么详细吗？”崔胜铉已经可以想象电话那头林书贤的表情了。  
毕竟他也不知道自己为什么能把路线记得这么清楚，说话的声音越来越小，“旁边有人在…”  
“……………………”  
“林书贤？！？！”  
哥，我反悔了，对不起。  
…  
“现在还赶得及给Hogan先生发一封电报吗？”崔胜铉没心思继续处理桌上这些无关紧要的文件，“也不行…现在那边怕是已经到了休息的时间了。”  
“就算是现在发急电，最迟也要明天早晨才能收到。”理事替崔胜铉整理好货物的验收单，“这次损耗的金额我已经催财务部门在做了，明天正午就能知道大致剩下的预算…”  
“港口的货物已经全部运走了？”  
“依您的要求，全部运去仓库了。”理事打开了房间的一扇窗户，“这是验收的货单，需要发出去的那批香烟已经让负责的工人检查好了，若是没问题再过两个小时就可以装船。”  
“这批是到广港的，在装船前重新检查一下甲板和货仓。”崔胜铉烦躁地闷了一口茶，“梁先生，最近本地和周边市场的价格还算稳定吗？”  
“一切正常，因为前段时间装配了新的生产机器，效率比以往提高不少。”  
“既然是这样的话…那么下个月的价格，在现有基础上提高15%吧。”  
“？！”  
“需要我重复一次吗？”崔胜铉在刚才的文件上签好自己的名字，摘掉眼镜。他有点怀疑理解此刻神情错愕的理事是不是听错了话。  
“不…只是大少爷为什么会突然有这个打算？”  
“其实一直就是这样打算的，只是没找到合适的机会。”崔胜铉把钢笔拿在手里转着玩，“另外，应该不难查到剩下几家公司原料来源吧？”  
“的确不难。”  
“尽量避开相同的烟草来源，把我们在国内能找到最好质量的烟草用在中低档的产品。所有的高档香烟全部换成我们从Hogan先生那里拿到的烟草…啊…对了，不只有这个，我们这次收到的雪茄预计供应三成，价格不变。”  
“只…只供三成？”  
“听上去有点夸张，其实差别不会太大。在新年之前全部按照我要求的定价和供货量重新调整，新年之后我需要一份近几个月的市场调查。”  
“这…少爷突然做这种决定，是已经和老爷协商过了吗？”理事不敢确定崔胜铉的话是不是在和自己开玩笑，毕竟在过去的三年里老爷还没想过做出什么影响很大的变化。  
“啊…老头子他对这种事情积极性不太高。”  
房间的窗子被风吹开，马路上的电车叮当作响的声音也飘进屋里。崔胜铉把桌上的最后一根香烟点燃，看着橙红色的火焰一点一点地烧灼着烟卷内褐色的细丝。  
“他还是过于温柔和善良了吧…”  
“需要我现在安排到各个负责部门吗？”  
“越快越好。”  
…  
“我真是太服气了。”林书贤抱着崔胜铉叮嘱了无数次的包裹，“没想到我还有一天会为了兄弟谈恋爱跑腿。”  
不过好像是崔胜铉用关系便利做遮掩单方面献殷勤罢了…  
“记得是从小喷泉这边绕过那棵个头很大的法桐树…有了，就是那边了。”林书贤从法桐树后的石板路走出，打算横穿种了银杏树的草地，却在靠近办公楼大门的空地旁看到了熟悉的身影，“唔？那边的人是…”  
“靠？我没看错吧？”林书贤拿着包裹贴着办公楼西侧的墙壁偷看正在和年轻的陌生女子交谈的权志龙，“崔家小少爷和我不认识的小姑娘…在说什么呢？”他已经有近五年没有见过权志龙本人，记忆里还是很瘦小眼神又有点阴郁的男孩子。权志龙回国以后他也只是看到过崔胜铉一直保存的照片。  
“权先生…那个字条是我…”林书贤合理猜测看上去年龄不大的女生大概是个学生，“虽然说这种话很失礼…可是…”  
而且很有可能是权志龙的学生。  
在表白吗？但是女生完全是一幅为难又纠结的表情来着…你倒是快哄她一下啊，怎么可以让女孩子难过呢。  
“文玥同学，以我们现在的关系说这些话是不合适的吧？”权志龙皱眉，“谢谢你对我个人的认可，但是仅仅针对你刚才想要和我说的话，我很抱歉。”  
“不过…先生的聘期结束…我…”  
“但这种等待是毫无意义的。”权志龙把夹在文件袋里的字条取出来递给对方，“毕竟对我，不值得做这种事情。”  
“我知道了…”女孩听到权志龙叹气声时心也跟着凉了半截，乌黑的头发遮住了眼睛，也看不出是哭了还是如何，“那…打扰先生您了，说了这样的话，请您不要介意。”  
“也请你不要介意，文玥同学依旧是我见过的十分优秀的学生。”  
“先生！权…”被唤作文玥的女生在权志龙转身离开时也没敢跟过去，见对方依旧没有任何反应后，失落地离开了办公楼前的小花园。  
真冷酷哦，竟然拒绝得这么直接。林书贤按着权志龙走过的路进了办公楼，再三确定了门上属实有一块油漆斑后才敲开了门。  
“是谁？”  
“午安，崔小少爷。”  
“…林先生吗？”权志龙托了一下镜框，确定面前这个有点不太正经的男人是自己在哥哥的照片里看过的，“好久不见，您找我吗？”  
“你认得我啊？我以为这么久之前见过早都忘记了。”  
“认得，曾经看过您和家兄的照相。”  
“好嘛…其实是你哥哥想找你。”林书贤从背后拿出包裹塞到权志龙手里，“我这个任务终于算是完成了…你哥他为了这一包酥糖和糯米糕已经给我打了三次电话了，就差把我抓到公司里再嘱咐一边这东西要怎么送到你手里…”  
“这些都是他给你的？”权志龙在听到糯米糕的时候声音听上去都有了些精神，“有劳您，家兄一直吵吵闹闹不成体统，我代他向您道歉。”  
“小少爷，对我不用那么拘谨，毕竟我从来都没听有人这么称呼过你哥。”林书贤对这种过分生疏的寒暄感到十分不适，“还是说，你平常都这么说话？”  
“那倒没有。”权志龙把包裹放在桌上，从抽屉里取了一小罐茶叶，“要喝茶吗？”  
“啊，谢谢。”林书贤环顾房间一周都没找到能坐的椅子…似乎所有能放书的桌椅沙发都被权志龙塞了东西，“房间好像不太大啊…”  
“确实，放不下什么东西，很快就满了。”权志龙把乱丢在单人沙发上的文稿报纸搬走，“林先生最近还好吗？”  
“好得很，没什么太忙的事情做。”林书贤从包裹里拿出崔胜铉说过的讲义，“小少爷的字真好看哦，不像你哥写什么都是龟爬一样。”  
“他最近很忙吗？”权志龙收拾桌子的手在听到林书贤提起崔胜铉时顿了一下。  
“谁？”  
“崔胜铉。”牛皮纸包里的糖果被装进花色的糖果罐里，再被收进抽屉，“接了电话之后说一定要去公司，最近几天都没回来。”  
“公司里的事情我也搞不懂，但崔先生不在的话这些事情必须要他来做嘛。这些我可以看吗？”林书贤绕过办公桌去看权志龙放在书架上的课本，“对了，小少爷…八卦个问题…你真的这么讨厌你哥吗？”  
“嗯…但你为什么这么问？”  
“因为你哥说你很凶，从来都不对他笑。”  
“撒谎。”提到崔胜铉之后权志龙的声音里似乎带着点什么别的情绪，“他最喜欢瞎说。”  
“啊，我以为你们的关系还是这么差劲呢，其实你哥人也不错啦，虽然有时候混蛋了点…”林书贤把写了笔记的教科书放回书架，不料一张信纸被顺带着掉了出来，“还有啊，小少爷你说话也太残忍了，很容易伤到女孩子心的。”  
“…你看到了？”权志龙不慌不忙地打开茶杯盖，“其实没什么，这种事情不拒绝得干脆一点，反而是我的不对。  
“太冷漠了吧，权先生。”林书贤从地上捡起对折的信纸，想着大概是一些无关紧要的东西，随手打开看，“…这？”  
“毕竟和你们花天酒地的生活不一样…”权志龙应着林书贤的话，坐在办公桌前开始批改先前收好的作业。  
“这…崔胜铉绝对不知道…”  
“他知不知道都无所谓。”  
“如果他知道的话大概我们也不会在这里这样聊天了。”  
“？你在说什么？？？”权志龙意识到自己和林书贤谈论似乎完全是不同的话题，放下笔转身才发现林书贤正一脸错愕地拿着那张褪色了的信纸。  
“等等！那个不能看！”权志龙一把抢过林书贤手中的信纸，但由于存放的时间太久，信纸还是从折痕处断成两截。  
“糟糕了！”  
“没关系，不是什么重要的信。”  
“所以这里面写的…”还没从震惊的情绪中反应过来的林书贤对上了权志龙为难甚至有点害羞的眼神。  
“暂且…不要告诉任何人。”  
“竟然是真的？！”  
…  
“所以现在就没问题了吧？”崔胜铉看着货船的灯光消失在港口的水面上，转身问还在和工人交谈的负责人，“记得和船厂再联系一下。”  
他终于在今天的凌晨一点完成了眼下所有棘手的任务，现在除了想回家躺在床上好好睡一觉之外已经没有任何能让他更心动的事情了。  
虽然没和任何人说今晚要回去，但这个时间总还有人醒着…  
大客厅的灯还亮着，这个时间大概是黎叔在忙着做佣人的工作统筹。崔胜铉谢过了送自己来的司机，轻手轻脚地穿过走廊，大衣搭在手臂上。  
“黎叔？”  
权志龙横躺着睡在沙发上，只脱了外衣，也没盖毯子。毛呢的西装马甲和衬衣还穿在身上，甚至没解领带。沙发的左侧扶手上还有一本摊开的教学笔记，显然是写好一半就睡着了。  
“怎么会在这睡…”崔胜铉没找到毯子，又不敢现在把权志龙叫醒喊他去屋里睡觉，直接将手里的大衣盖在权志龙身上，“累坏了吗？”  
【“喜欢的话，就告诉他。”  
“就像你之前和那些姑娘们交往的时候一样！主动一点就好了嘛！”】  
崔胜铉蹲下身，半跪在沙发前的地毯上，从这个角度他能清晰地看到权志龙的睡颜—弟弟睡着的样子从小到大都没变过，乖巧安静，还有那么一点…可爱？  
崔胜铉知道可爱不能用来形容一个男人，可他实在不知道用什么来形容权志龙才更合适。漂亮？那好像就更离谱了。  
很喜欢这样看着权志龙，只有在权志龙睡着的时候崔胜铉才敢把流于内心的喜爱随着呼吸带到空气中。他在认清自己的情愫后变得更加小心谨慎，以至于有了几分胆怯。  
因为是男人吧，要承认自己喜欢的是男人这个事实都要用尽勇气，更何况是询问对方的心意呢？崔胜铉伸手抚摸权志龙鬓角的碎发。  
崔胜铉放慢了动作，他尽可能轻地前倾身体，凑近权志龙泛着点粉色的脸颊，将吻落在随着呼吸微微翕动着的鼻翼一侧。  
“晚安。”  
“…”  
崔胜铉的脚步声和踩踏楼梯发出的声音完全消失后，权志龙睁开了眼睛，他将崔胜铉盖在自己身上的大衣又裹紧了些。  
是古龙香水和属于哥哥一个人的味道。  
权志龙将手放在被崔胜铉亲吻过的地方，他能敏锐地感觉到这和那种长辈对晚辈的关爱完全不同。  
完全复杂的心情，与收到甜糯米糕是那种单纯的喜悦大相径庭，他已经没办法用任何词语来形容此刻难以平复的自己。  
他吻了我。  
是那种充斥着不舍与爱意的亲吻，准确地握住了他内心深处最柔软的角落。权志龙缩成一团，把自己完全包在崔胜铉的大衣里，反复念着刚才发生在自己身上的事情。  
他吻了我…


End file.
